Itsuki Tsukishima (The Unsung Heroes)
Itsuki Tsukishima, nicknamed "Ikki" is one of the male characters of future fan fiction, "The Unsung Heroes". He is one of top students and ace of Shin-Kiwa Royal Institute, and the next head of the House of Tsukishima. His house is a clan of esteemed warriors which considered as one of "Seven Swords" Household that supports the royal family of Shin-Kiwa for generation. He is also called by "God-Flash" for his, prodigious, fast sword-drawing techniques. Appearance: Itsuki is a young man of average height with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Despite his average height, he has thin but well-built, toned body and a cute face that makes him popular with the girls, which noted by his mother. For his attires, he is usually wearing the standard Shin-Kiwa Institute male uniform, which it consists of white jackets with black edges, black-undershirt, black pants and shoes. At his home, he is shown to wear black-colored yukata. Personality: Coming down from a house of noble warriors, Itsuki is a disciplined, strong-willed and noble young man, with a caring personality. This feat was demonstrated as he was taking care of thugs harassing the old, frail couples for money. Despite his caring trait, Itsuki can be very cold in battle and doesn't mind enjoying a heated battle with a strong opponent since he is a warrior himself. Itsuki is shown to be quite calm in even the most arduous of the situation, as seen when he stayed calm the entire time during the encounters between Hiroaki and Nikolai's aura clash during the orientation party for the school competition. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Swordsman: Coming down from esteemed house of Tsukishima, Itsuki is a master swordsman known for his prodigious, fast sword-drawing techniques, earning the nickname of "God-Flash". a testament to his strength and skills. In fact, his swordsmanship has been praised by other master swordsman such as Nikolai Andromalius, an immensely powerful master swordsman acknowledge Itsuki's potential to become one of worthy rivals in the swordsmanship after he not only survived fighting against him while he was serious on killing him, but even manages to land a hit on him despite his young age, albeit Nikolai couldn't block it due to his body conditions from the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm War. Divine Power - Weapon Summoning and Reinforcement: As the name suggest, this is when Divine Power is manifested as a force that the user summoned as their weapon and/or used to bolsters their current weapon, physical abilities, and etc. When Itsuki activates his Divine Power, he calls forth his personal sword, Kokurou. Immense Combat Skills: Despite being a human and physically weaker than other races and supernatural beings, Itsuki has immense skills in combat which allowed him to battle against extremely dangerous supernatural beings. This feat was demonstrated as he was taking on a dozens of A-class monsters during his quest for the institute. In fact, Nikolai noted that he is one of the few who hold against him in terms of swordsmanship, considering him as one of the few human candidates for the strongest human. A testament of his combat skills. Perceptive Combatant: Itsuki is an a perceptive combatant, able to understand and explain the details behind most people's fighting styles, abilities, and strengths after just seeing them once. Due to his years of constant training in observation, Itsuki can read his opponent's next move simply through the opponent's muscle movement. Itsuki's insight has even allowed him to properly sense how dangerous someone really is on the first meeting. A good example is when he felt the immense aura of individuals like Saeba Hiroaki, Nikolai Andromalius, and Edward Orlando (Son Tenkai's persona), deemed as far more powerful and dangerous than they appeared, something few other top students notice. * Divine Vision: Through the training, Ikki is able to see through his opponent moves by fully grasping their fighting style using his incredible insight to fully understand their personality and tendencies. Through this, he is able to figure out their thought processes and as a result, he can predict their movements and attacks in advance and counterattack them in one blow. It's as though he can see everything about the person in question. Immense Speed: Itsuki is shown to be extremely fast in battle, being able to caught up with Nikolai Andromalius's swordsmanship during their clash, albeit Itsuki barely manage to catch on Nikolai due to his body conditions from the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm War. Immense Stamina: Due to his continuous training, Itsuki has incredible amounts of stamina above that of most people. Even when heavily injured, Itsuki is able to keep fighting efficiently enough to win. Skilled Technician: Due to his family's sword style, Itsuki is a well-versed technique-type fighter who polishes his sword technique to utmost efficiency. Nikolai, an immense master swordsman has acknowledged that his swordsmanship is a different level from other top students of other academies. Skilled Tactician: Itsuki is an observant strategist, who is highly knowledgeable and quick to pick on details even in the heat of battle. Throughout the battle, he studies and researches his enemies, so he can read their movements and attack and counter them effectively. Equipment: Kokurou (Black Wolf): It is Itsuki's personal weapon. It takes the form of a black Katana. As he activate his Divine Power, it is called forth by Itsuki by using the command phrase "Come to me" and striking his left palm with his right fist and pulling out the sword as if it came out of his left hand. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Itsuki's appearance and abilities are based off Kurogane Ikki from Rakudai no Kishi Eiyuutan Series. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:The Unsung Heroes